


Preview of "The Calling"

by KateShark



Category: Lost Girl (TV), Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, F/F, Original Character(s), Twins, Vampires, Werewolves, fae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-04 00:05:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17887727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateShark/pseuds/KateShark
Summary: Even in the supernatural world, Darcy and Ceridwen Collins are considered quite extraordinary.  They’re the first females born into the Collins clan in 1,000 years.  They’re not only twins (an extreme rarity in the werewolf world) but twins that get along.  Not to mention the whole Alpha/Omega dynamic.Darcy, as the first born and alpha, is the heir of the Collins pack.  Destined to take over as pack leader when their father steps down.  However, Darcy wants nothing to do with the infamous Collins pack and has been trying to convince her father to name her sister as the proper heir for years.  Alistair won’t hear of such a thing as an omega becoming pack leader would surely end in anarchy.Things start looking up when a beautiful druid doctor comes into the twins’ lives, befriending Ceridwen and enthralling Darcy.  Making Alistair and the rest of the pack think that Darcy has finally decided to accept her destiny.Of course, not everyone wants Darcy to take over as pack leader and a sinister plan begins to develop to bring down the Collins once and for all.





	Preview of "The Calling"

**Author's Note:**

> As I'm sure many of you know, the Earpers have come together with the #FightforWynonna campaign. While I just recently came into the fandom within this past year, this show means a great deal to me and I am trying like all the other Earpers out there to let IDW Publishing know what a great series this is and how much it means to me.
> 
> Wynonna Earp came into my life when I was at a very low point. I was severely depressed and had started punching walls in fits of anger. I had lost interest in many things I had really enjoyed once upon a time and had grown into a rut with little to no ambition.
> 
> I love Wynonna and feel a great connection to her as I see a lot of myself in the character and can relate to her. I am a huge fan of WayHaught as I feel that they have a very genuine and well told love story that I never thought I would get to see portrayed on TV. The mythology is unique and well told and I feel that the entire cast and crew should be given the opportunity to continue this story.
> 
> My entire subscription list on here is filled with WayHaught fanfiction and I often find myself rereading stories over and over again. These stories have helped fuel my creativity and helped me find my love for writing when I thought I was done with that dream. It has helped me develop and tell a story in a genre that I have always loved but feared to dive into as I worried I was not talented enough to write about such fanciful creatures like werewolves and vampires.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this preview, I hope to have it completed and up on Amazon by early May.

Darcy Collins was in her element today.

Today, her mythology class was going to begin the Celtic section. She could spend an entire semester on Celtic Mythology alone, but her freshman mythology course had to cover all the basics.

Most of the kids knew many of the stories from Greek and Norse mythology, thanks to popular culture. This allowed them to fly through those sections and grant Darcy more time to cover Celtic myths.

Her students loved her class. She didn’t require a textbook, she didn’t make them write essays or take tests. All she asked was that her students showed up and listened.

Which they did.

Not because attendance was a majority of their grade, but because Darcy would tell the stories with such enthusiasm and gusto that her students made sure to get to class as early as possible so they could get a good seat and listen to her storytelling.

Her class was so popular and filled up so quickly the university had her teaching several mythology classes every semester. It wasn’t really all that surprising.  
Werewolves were known to have a certain knack for storytelling. 

She smiled to herself as the large screen in the front of the classroom displayed various pictures of Ireland and Scotland. She had taken the pictures herself over the many years she had lived in the UK. It helped the class get in the spirit and it made her feel a bit more at home.

“Now,” she started, her class prepping for vigorous note-taking. “I know you all know about Zeus and Odin. But, tell me, how many of you know of The Morrigan?”

Crickets. 

She had expected as much. No one ever did. 

Suddenly, Darcy noticed a hand in the center of the classroom being raised.

“Really?” 

The girl, whose name Darcy couldn’t remember, looked around to see who had been called on. She realized the question was directed at her. “Oh,” she said, “Well, I think, I- I saw it on a TV show.”

Darcy raised her eyebrows, “Wow, I’ll have to check it out.”

The girl blushed and looked down into her lap.

“The Morrigan,” Darcy continued, hitting a button on a small remote she was holding, the screen then turned to a picture of a pale-skinned woman with dark hair and eyes surrounded by crows. “Is known as the Phantom Queen. But she is also one of three goddesses.” She hit the button again, showing the Morrigan and her two sisters. 

“You see, class, the celts really have a strange fascination with the number three.”

 

Darcy walked back to her office after class. Her oxford shoes making a satisfying click with each step. Both students and professors moved out of her way, occasionally nodding a hello in her direction.

If she were at a pack gathering, everyone would quickly drop their eyes in an effort to avoid eye contact with the alpha wolf. Being born an alpha into one of the oldest werewolf families had made power and respect her birthright. 

In the human world, though, she had to earn respect. 

And earned it she had.

She’d worked hard and earned impeccable grades while she studied at Oxford University, where she earned both undergraduate and master’s degrees in both literature and foreign languages before she returned to Canada in her late twenties taking a job as a professor at the university.

It was a surprise to many that she took a job teaching introduction mythology courses to undergraduates when she could easily teach just about any subject she liked. She could work at any museum, art gallery, or even a vast number of charities or nonprofits.

She had just reached her office door when she heard a familiar, timid voice squeak out, “Professor Collins?”

Darcy turned around to find herself face to face with the young woman who had raised her hand in class earlier. She cursed herself for not knowing the girl’s name. But she had so many students it was hard to keep track of them all.

“Yes, Miss…”

“Brittany,” her student finished. “Brittany Stone.”

“Miss. Stone,” Darcy said, “Forgive me, I’ve found by the time I learn all my student's names the semester is over.”

The girl blushed, “No big, Professor. I just wanted to let you know that I really like your class.”

Darcy gave her a genuine smile. She always liked hearing that. It’s why she enjoyed teaching undergraduates so much. They wanted to learn. 

“Thank you, Miss. Stone. That’s always nice to hear.”

The girl giggled nervously when Darcy had smiled at her. Her eyes trailed up and down Darcy’s body as the wolf caught an all too familiar scent.

Arousal.

 _Shit,_ Darcy thought, _It’s never that simple._

She felt her hair begin to bristle at the scent. Normally, she would focus on something else until it dissipated, but the full moon had just ended and Darcy’s wolf was more virile than normal.

Not now, she thought as she tried to bury the wolf back down inside her.

 **Want!** It growled.

Darcy wanted her too. But she had two rules about who she, or rather, didn’t sleep with.

First: No students. It wasn’t illegal, but she had seen numerous relationships between students and professors. It never seemed to end well.  
Her second rule: No humans. She had made that mistake when she was at University. After that, she vowed: Never again.

“Is it true?” 

Darcy had been too busy fighting her wolf, she hadn’t realized the girl had been speaking.

“Is what true?”

“Your tattoos,” the girl explained. “Are you really covered in one big Celtic knot? Like one of those Japanese gangsters?”

“Oh,” Darcy said, a bit relieved. “Partially, I have a few tattoos and some are Celtic knots but it’s not like I’m the Celtic Yakuza or anything like that.”

Her student laughed. Throwing her head back, exposing her throat.

 **She’s submitting,** the wolf growled. **Take her!**

Humans could be so stupid sometimes.

“You know,” the girl said, taking a step closer to Darcy. “I’ve been wanting a tattoo, myself. Maybe I could see yours and get some ideas.” She took another step, this time into the werewolf’s personal space. She lifted her hand to touch the lapel of Darcy’s blazer. The scent of arousal was growing stronger. Darcy’s wolf was already on the edge. If the girl touched her, she might not be able to control herself.

 _“Aaaahhhh-oooooooooooooo,”_ Warren Zevon started singing. Brittany jumped, her hand covering her chest in an attempt to catch her heart. _“Werewolves of London.”_

“Sorry,” Darcy told the girl, pulling her cell phone out of her pocket. “I’ve got to take this.”

She rushed into her office and locked the door behind her, just in case, before leaning back against the door.

“You have amazing timing,” she said into the phone.

“Yeah, like timing had anything to do with it,” Her sister snorted. “Since when do you have trouble fighting off your admirers?”

She had felt Darcy’s struggle with her wolf through their bond. Twins, even human twins, were known to share a connection. Werewolf twins, rare as they were, were known to have a bond that was eerily similar to a mate bond. They could often feel what their sibling was feeling. Some could even communicate through it. Darcy had opened up her side of the bond in hopes that her sister would give her an out.

Thank god she had.

“You know how humans are,” Darcy explained, “Unknowingly offering themselves up on a silver platter.”

“Uh-huh,” Her sister replied, unconvinced. “Big bad alpha can’t fight off a little fresh meat?”

Darcy was embarrassed. She had much better control over her wolf than most, even with humans constantly and unknowingly submitting themselves. She could normally keep herself in check, even if the effects of the full moon were still lingering.

It had been a pretty strong moon this month. Normally, she just needed to go for an extra run in her wolf form to get out all the excess energy, but this time she needed more.

She needed to have sex.

“We’ve got that calling party tonight,” Her sister reminded her.

“Christ,” Darcy growled, “I forgot about that.”

“Yeah, I’m not looking forward to it either. Do you want to meet up at the club?”

“Ceridwen,” Darcy warned. She only used her sister’s full name if she was serious.

“Calm down,” Ceridwen said, “I’ll wait for you in the parking lot.”

“Good,” Darcy said, sighing with relief. The last thing she needed was for her sister to be alone and unprotected in a vampire nightclub.

 

Ceridwen and Darcy stood in what seemed like an endless line to get into Dusk. The line inched forward, slowly, as the doorman turned away humans and anyone who wasn’t on the guest list.

Anyone who didn’t know the two women would never know they were twins, let alone sisters. Darcy was very dark and brooding while Ceridwen was bright and beaming. 

Darcy stood stiffly, her arms crossed over her chest while she kept a careful eye on everyone around them. She’d come straight from the university so she was still wearing her three-piece suit and oxford shoes. Her pixie cut had been flattened from her motorcycle helmet. Ceri kept trying to run her fingers through it trying to “fluff it up” while Darcy kept smacking her hand away.

Though both women were the same height, Darcy seemed to tower over her sister. Thanks to her position as an alpha.

Ceridwen stood next to her sister, dodging the occasional slap at her hands as she tried to fix Darcy’s hair. 

She wore a bright colored sundress with a sweater tied around her shoulders. Her long, honey brown hair hung in waves down to the middle of her back. 

“Celtic Yakuza?” Ceridwen laughed after Darcy explained what happened with her student earlier. “That’s a new one. Maybe not the most creative… but new. I still think my favorite is the one about you being a vampire.”

“Nevermind I was just the new professor and they were trying to see if they could break me by giving me all the night classes.” Darcy rolled her eyes. “My favorite is the one about me being hired as a spy for MI6, but then I got fired because I refused to have my tattoos lasered off.”

“Now that’s creative.”

They laughed just as they reached the doorman.

“Name?” He asked, not bothering to look up from the list.

“Collins,” Darcy answered.

“Party of two,” Ceridwen added.

He moved aside so they could enter.

Darcy didn’t like nightclubs. They were too loud and too crowded. Dusk, as it was owned and run by vampires, normally accommodated for things like this, but the guest of honor must have requested the music be turned up louder than necessary. 

Darcy hated everything about this.

Stupid, bloody werewolf politics, she thought to herself as she scanned the old warehouse. She was quick to learn that she and Ceridwen were twice the age of anyone in the club. But, being as they were considered the “new generation” they had to attend all the Moon Calling parties.

The Moon Calling parties, or Calling party as it was sometimes referred, were a right of passage amongst werewolves. Unlike vampires, werewolves were born not made. Most didn’t turn until around puberty between the ages of thirteen and sixteen. Though there were some rare cases where some as young as eight or old as eighteen first turned. After the first transformation the new wolf was celebrated with a sort of coming of age party.

Catholics were confirmed, Jewish kids had a bar mitzvah, werewolves were moon called.

_“At least make an appearance and congratulate young Grayson,” Their father, Alistair, had said when he told them about the party._

_“I’d rather put a cigarette out on my ass,” Darcy replied, curtly._

_“I know it’s not ideal,” He continued, “But that’s the way things are done. It’s always been this way.”_

_“That’s the problem.”_

_“If you don’t like it, then become the leader and change it.”_

His old argument rung in Darcy’s ears. Darcy, being the first born and the alpha of the two girls was the heir of the Collins Pack. Their father, the current pack leader, was looking to step down and retire within the next decade while trying to groom his eldest to take his place. 

But Darcy didn’t want to be the pack leader. She hated the politics of werewolf culture and she certainly didn’t want to be the one enforcing such archaic laws. She didn’t even care much for the pack, it was far too large for her liking. There were a few members she knew well and trusted, but there were several more that she barely knew and wouldn’t even trust to hold the door open for her.

“We’d better pay our respects to Grayson,” Ceridwen said.

“I refuse to kiss that little punk’s ring,” Darcy replied.

“The sooner we do, the sooner we can leave.”

Darcy sighed. Her sister was right. She found the VIP table where Grayson was sitting with a long line, much longer than the one to get inside the club, was formed near it. She growled in irritation.

“I’ll get us a space in line,” Ceridwen said, feeling Darcy’s frustration. “Why don’t you get us some drinks.”

Darcy gave a quick nod and went straight for the bar. One upside to these things was that the parents normally sprang for an open bar for the older wolves who had to be dragged to them.

Luckily, there was only a handful of guests who were of drinking age so the line to the bar was nonexistent. She ordered a beer for herself and a white wine spritzer for her sister. The bartender turned to prepare their drinks when Darcy felt a hand slide onto her forearm. 

She tensed under the stranger’s touch. She didn’t care to be snuck up on. Darcy’s eyes followed the hand to the attached arm and found it belonged to an old schoolmate, Dominique, smiling at her.

“I was hoping I’d see you tonight,” She purred into Darcy’s ear.

“You were?” Darcy replied, lifting an eyebrow.

Dominique nodded, “If I have to be at this stupid party for the golden boy, I might as well have something pretty to look at.”

Dominique was Grayson’s older sister. She and Darcy were Sophomores when Grayson was born. Once the Powell’s had their own little heir, Dominique went from being her parent’s perfect princess to a live-in nanny. 

Darcy would have felt sorry for her if she hadn’t spent all junior high calling her a dyke.

Now she stood hanging on Darcy’s arm, openly flirting with the said dyke.

 **Want!** Darcy’s wolf was back.

Any other night, Darcy would have told Dominique to go to hell in the most colorful way she could fathom, but tonight she had a few ideas. She’d never much cared for the Powell’s. Between Dominique’s attempt at being the ‘90’s version of Heather Chandler and Grayson’s blatant disregard for pack status, the whole family was far too pretentious. They all looked down at Ceridwen because she was an omega and treated her like dirt.

Plus, there was Grayson’s constant bragging about how he was going to become the pack leader one day. 

Oh, how Darcy wished he would try.

Even though she was considered the heir to the Collins pack, werewolf politics allowed anyone within the pack to challenge. While she didn’t want to be the pack leader, she wasn’t going to hand the title over to just anyone. They would have to earn it.

None of the Powells had ever earned a damn thing.

Dominique’s hand had moved from her forearm to her hand, her thumb brushing back and forth across Darcy’s knuckles. “What do you say we find a nice, quiet corner? We have some… catching up to do.”

Darcy caught the all too familiar scent of lust coming off of her and gave her a wolfish grin. Oh, the boxes she could tick. She glanced around the club looking for a utility closet where she could take out her carnal desires on the old prom queen. She may have been a bitch, but she was attractive. Then get to deliver a blow to Grayson on his special day.

She tried to imagine the look on his face when she shook his hand and pulling him close and whispering in the little shit’s ear something about how much her sister enjoyed herself. 

Darcy chuckled at the thought. 

The bartender brought the drinks she ordered. She turned to tell Dominique that she would just give her sister her drink and be right back when she froze.  
Ceridwen was standing in line, talking to a blonde woman. The blonde had her back turned to Darcy, but she knew exactly who it was.

Simone Bardeux, the club owner and an incredibly powerful vampire.

“Excuse me,” Darcy said and hurried through the crowd to reach her sister. If it were anyone else, she wouldn’t have worried. Werewolves could only be glamoured by vampires if they were willing. Ceridwen may say she wasn’t, but she found vampires to be fascinating and her desire for knowledge on them made her vulnerable.  
Darcy couldn’t hear what they were saying over the pulsating music, but she could see Simone’s hand making its way to touch her sister’s cheek.

“Ceri!” Darcy shouted, causing both her sister and the vampire to jump in surprise. “Your drink.”

“Darcy!” Ceri said, mimicking her sister, “Thank you.” She took the glass from Darcy and took a quick sip. “This is-”

“Simone Bardeux,” Darcy finished, nodding in the vampire’s direction. “We’ve met before.”

“You have?”

“Of course,” Simone said with a sly grin. “I was hoping to see you tonight. I need your expertise.”

“You do?” Ceri asked, her eyes darting back and forth between the two of them.

“Yes,” Simone continued, her gaze fixed on Darcy, “I recently acquired a fine piece of artwork, but I worry it may be a copy.”

“I’d be happy to take a look when you have the time.”

“It’s in my office now, if you do not mind?”

Darcy looked at her sister, “Go ahead,” Ceri assured her. “We’re going to be waiting for a while.”

“I shouldn’t be too long,” Darcy told her and began to follow Simone to her office. Though she didn’t have to follow, she already knew the way.

Simone opened her office door allowing Darcy to enter first. Once she locked the door behind herself and turned to face Darcy, she was instantly pinned back against the door. Darcy’s teeth were now fangs, her fingers were now claws, and her eyes were glowing. One clawed hand was around the vampire’s throat, lifting her off the ground. 

“I told you,” Darcy growled, through clenched teeth, “My sister is off limits.”

The vampire gave her a throaty laugh, her blonde hair falling into her eyes. It made Darcy furious and tightened her grip around the vamp’s throat. 

“Calm down, _Louve,_ ” Simone’s native French tongue making its appearance. “I only wanted to distract you from that bitch in heat.”

“The what?”

Simone pointed a long, ruby red nail over Darcy’s shoulder. She looked in the direction where the vampire was pointing, keeping a tight grip on her throat. She wasn’t choking her, vampires didn’t need to breathe, only inflicting a bit of pain.

Even though the vampire enjoyed every second of it.

Darcy saw several monitors on the wall where Simone was pointing. Each one at various angles where security cameras were feeding footage from the club. The center and largest monitor was focused on a very confused and disappointed Dominique Powell. Darcy felt her wolfish grin spread across her face.

“Simone Bardeux, I never thought you for the jealous type.”

“ _Connerie!_ ” The vamp spat. Then traced a pointed nail along the vein in Darcy’s throat. “I just hate to see such a fine wine wasted on the pallet of a sorority girl.” 

She then pulled Darcy by the back of the neck, crashing their lips together into a biting kiss.

Darcy moaned at the initial contact. She had needed this. Simone’s kiss was wild, feral, and cold. Darcy never could get used to the cold.

Darcy pulled back, sucking a frustrated breath in through her teeth.

Simone gave her a knowing smile as she moved her hands to unbutton Darcy’s blazer. “You know how to fix that, _Louve,_ ” she said, her fangs gleaming.  
Darcy loosened her grip from around the vampire’s throat, allowing her to stand on her own two feet. Her cold hands brushing Darcy’s skin as she pushed the blazer off her shoulders. The werewolf pulled the garment off and tossed it aside. 

“Get it from the shoulder,” Darcy said, not wanting to explain fang marks on her neck. 

Simone’s smile widened as she caressed the werewolf’s warm skin. She opened her mouth to prepare for a bite when Darcy snatched her by the hair pulling her head back. It had happened so quickly it caused the vampire to gasp in surprise.

Darcy’s lips brushed her ear as she growled, “Watch my tattoo.”

The vampire nodded and the werewolf released her grip.

 

“ _Fumez-vous après?_ ” Simone asked as Darcy picked her blazer up off the floor. Dusting it off before shrugging it back on.  
She asked that every time.

“I don’t smoke at all.” Darcy gave the same answer she always did. She wondered if Simone always asked because she thought it was charming or if something about Darcy’s blood made her forget.

The vampire had once told her that werewolf blood to a vampire was like absinthe to a human. The good kind of absinthe, that made you hallucinate. Not the knock-off shit that liquor stores passed on unsuspecting humans. 

Simone had drunk her fair share of proper absinthe when she was human.

“Good for you,” Simone agreed, lighting a cigarette and taking a long drag. “It is a terrible habit, impossible to break.”

“Even in death.” Darcy laughed at herself as she checked her watch and cursed under her breath.

 

Ceri checked her watch and sighed. It had been a half hour since Darcy went to the vampire’s office. She wasn’t sure how long it would take to identify if a painting was real or a copy, but she was sure that it wouldn’t take this long. 

Not for Darcy, at least.

The line had only moved forward twice since Darcy had left and she was beginning to wonder if they were ever going to make it out of the club.

“ _And I’m hungry like the wolf!_ ” Ceridwen heard Grayson and his buddies bellowing in the middle of the dance floor. Some had opened their shirts in an attempt to show off to the girls. She couldn’t help but roll her eyes.

The song ended and the boys went back to the VIP table, the line inched forward again.

“Please don’t tell me you let people cut in front of you,” Darcy said, reappearing at her side.

Ceri shook her head. “No. Apparently, His Royal Obnoxious was exhausted and needed to take a dance break.”

“It is tiring having everyone kiss your ass.”

“Did we behave like this at our Calling Party?”

“We were eight,” Darcy said, “Mum arranged a fancy Victorian tea party for you and Da took me to the Calgary Stampede for cowboy lessons.” 

Ceri smiled at the memory. “Fastest hands on this side of the Mississippi.”

“Can snatch a gal’s bra right off before she ever knew it was gone,” Darcy said, giving her best cowgirl voice.

“Didn’t need that detail,” Ceri said, only half joking.

“Fuck this,” Darcy said, grabbing her sister’s wrist. “We’re too old for this shit.” She pulled Ceridwen as they bypassed the line heading for the table.

“Hey, no cuts!” One of the younger wolves called. Darcy stopped dead in her tracks and turned to snarl at the kid who quickly realized his mistake. He dropped his eyes to the floor and mumbled an apology. Darcy continued to pull her sister to the table.

“Grayson,” Darcy said, flatly. 

The teenager looked up and gave the women a cocky smile. “The Collins girls,” he said leaning back and lacing his fingers behind his head. “I was afraid you wouldn’t show up.”

“There are so many people here,” Ceri replied before Darcy got the chance to, “I’m not sure everyone is going to get a chance to talk to you tonight.”

“Luckily, I’ve got the place booked until dawn.”

“Bully for you,” Darcy mumbled.

“What?” Grayson asked he couldn’t catch what she said over the music.

“I said: Congrats on your calling.” Darcy lied.

“Oh,” Grayson said. “Thanks. Didn’t even hurt.”

Both Ceri and Darcy knew that was a lie. Their parents had been preparing for the pack’s monthly run. The entire pack (sans Darcy and Ceri) had been at the estate when the moonlight hit Grayson and he immediately started crying for his mother. 

Darcy’s herself had been excruciating. She felt every type of pain imaginable. Her skin felt like it was being ripped from the inside out, while her body felt like it was on fire. She felt every bone crack as it shifted from a human skeleton to that of a wolf’s. Each strand of fur that pushed out of her skin felt like needles. At one point she was in such agony she begged for her parents to knock her out.

Darcy had only heard of one wolf that hadn’t experienced any pain during their first transformation and she was standing right next to her.

Ceridwen had told Darcy later on that one minute she was in her human form, the next she was in her wolf form. She couldn’t explain why her transformation was so quick and painless, she just saw her sister suffering and tried to share her pain, but it never came.

“Impressive,” Ceri said, even though she wasn’t the slightest bit.

“Well,” Darcy said, “Goodnight.” She pulled Ceri away from the table and headed for the exit before Grayson could say anything else. They’d almost made it to the door before Dominique appeared in front of Darcy.

“Leaving so soon?” She pouted. Ceri could smell her desire for her sister. It wasn’t an uncommon occurrence. Darcy had that effect on a lot of werewolves. Her alpha status even made humans and Fae willing to submit to her. Especially around a full moon.

“I-” Darcy started, trying to think of an excuse. She looked over her shoulder and noticed Grayson glaring at her.

Ceri watched as Darcy’s wolfish grin (as she’d coined it) appeared. She turned back to Dominique, cupped the woman’s cheek with her free hand and pulled her close, whispering something in her ear. Ceri couldn’t hear over the music, but it must have been quite something because she noticed Dominique’s eyes rolling back in her head and telling Darcy, breathlessly, “I’d like that.”

Darcy gave the girl a wink and pulled her sister out the door.

“What did you say to her?” Ceri asked once they were in the parking lot.

“I told her I was just flirting with her to make her brother mad.”

“The hell you did. There’s no way a woman was that excited to be told she’s being used.”

“It sounds better in French,” Darcy explained with a smile. 

“How?”

“ _Je flirte pour le rendre fou,_ ” Darcy replied with a smirk.

“You’re right, it sounds much better in French,” Ceri agreed, “So, how long have you been dating the vampire?”

Darcy laughed, “I’ll be sure to let you know when that happens.”

“Do you think I’m stupid, Darcy?”

“I know you’re not stupid,” Darcy told her. “I’m not dating Simone.”

“So what’s happening with you two? Because I know you weren’t examining a painting.”

“What makes you think I wasn’t?”

“I need your… expertise.” Ceri tried her best to imitate the French vampire. “Come on, Darcy, even I saw through that one.”

“We’re not dating.” Darcy reiterated.

“So what are you doing?”

Darcy sighed, she never could lie to her sister. “It’s just sex.”

She braced herself for Ceri’s reaction. She didn’t know what it would be. Screaming, hitting, cursing, maybe all of the above. She looked at her sister only to find her staring at her, her mouth agape.

“No way!” Ceri finally said, “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“It’s not something you plan on sharing with your family, is it?” Darcy explained, “Hey, how was work? Could you pick up milk on the way home? Oh, by the way, I’m fucking a vampire! Not exactly what I would call casual conversation.”

Ceridwen continued to stare at her sister. Darcy knew she was waiting for details.

“We are not discussing this.” She said, flatly.

“Come on,” Ceri said, “You don’t want me studying vampires because it’s ‘too dangerous’ but you’re dating one in secret?”

“We’re not dating.”

Ceri held up her hands, “Fine, fucking, whatever.”

“Please don’t say that.”

“You did.”

“It doesn’t matter who did, because we are not talking about this.” Darcy moved toward the direction of her motorcycle.

“Would you rather talk with Da about it?” Ceri asked, causing Darcy to stop and turn back around.

“What are you, six?” She asked. “You going to tell Da on me if I don’t share the details of my sexual escapades with a vampire?”

“I don’t want a play by play,” Ceri said cringing at the thought. “But you can give me some insight into the vampire world.”

Darcy sighed. “Fine, but let’s find a diner or someplace to eat. I need a burger.”

“Do you need protein?” Ceri asked, already excited, “Are you low on blood?”

“Food first.”

 

“So,” Ceri said as she sat across from Darcy at a local diner. She’d ordered a salad while Darcy had ordered an “extremely rare” burger the size of her head. As soon as the waiter was out of earshot she had pulled a pen and small notebook out of her purse, waiting for Darcy to share.

“So?” Darcy replied.

“You are not getting out of this, Darcy Collins. How did you two meet?”

“We met at the art museum not long after I came back from University.”

“You’ve been sleeping with a vamp for five years?” Ceri asked in a hushed voice.

“Oh, grow up, neither of us ever sleeps when we’re together.”

“Darcy…”

“Fine,” Darcy continued. “I just got back from Oxford and was invited to the museum for some fancy gala that had a bunch of Monet’s on display.”

“Uh-huh,” Ceri scribbled at her notepad.

“I was looking at some of the paintings and I hear this woman talking to some of the guests about Monet. She’s speaking in French and from the way she’s talking, it sounds like she knew him personally. So I strike up a conversation with her, one thing leads to another, and the next thing I know we’re ducking into a broom closet.”

“Did she glamour you?”

“No, she tried. But couldn’t.”

“Did she bite you? Drink your blood?”

“It’s the only way I can… with a vampire.”

Ceri stopped writing and gave her sister a curious look. “I don’t understand.”

“They’re cold, vampires. Like a corpse. Blood warms them. Makes them feel normal.”

“Fascinating,” Ceri said, resuming her note taking. “Does it happen instantly?”

“I guess,” Darcy said with a shrug. She’d never seen Simone feeding on anyone else. “I think werewolf blood makes them warmer faster than human blood. I’ve been told it makes them feel things again.”

“So what’s in it for you?” 

“That should be obvious.”

“Not really,” Ceri said. “She gets blood from a powerful werewolf and the euphoric effects that come with it. You have to get something from it too.”

Darcy just raised her eyebrows.

“Really? Just sex?”

“Well,” Darcy explained, “It is fantastic sex. Plus, I don’t have to hold back.”

“Okay,” Ceri said closing her notepad as the waiter brought them their food. Once he left, she opened it back up. “So,” she continued, just as Darcy took a huge bite of her food. “What does it feel like when she bites you?”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this preview. As I said, I plan to release this book in early May. It’s complete I’m just working on a few proofreads and edits before it’s ready to go live. 
> 
> If you want to keep up with the progress of this book you can check out my social media:
> 
> Instagram - @katehershberger  
> Twitter - @Kate_Shark  
> Tumblr- @katesharkblr
> 
> I also have a YouTube channel where I post videos twice a week. You can check it out here: https://youtu.be/I0B-SvtsRMg
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
